Undercover Students
by candyy
Summary: Our super teens go to college undercover and blake and tori admit their feelings
1. Together

Undercover Students

As the power rangers ninja storm team reach up at ninja corps to hear what cam has to say they react to the news badly well some of them do.

Cam said "you will all have to go back to Blue Bay College for an undercover mission to see what capri and marah are up to for their uncle Lother.

Tori who can't contain her joy anymore at the thought of going back to school asked "when do we start tomorow ,tonight?"

"Tori don't be silly we can't go because we are not enrolled yet and we've been out of school to do ninja school and by the way why do you want to go back to school?"

Shane then spoke up "Didn't she tell you she was the most popular and prettiest girl in school along with some other friends boys used to drool over her" when Shane said that Dustin could see blake's uneasiness as he fiddled with nearby stuff on the table and Dustin added "But dude she never went out with any of them.

"So dude when do we start?" Hunter asked trying to get off the topic of boys drooling over Tori at the school before his brother cracked,as he looked at his brother he sent a silent thank you to Hunter.

"For your information we start tomorow and we leave tonight and" he quickly said as he knew too well what Blake was going to say "sensei already had every thing worked out and we stay in dorms at the college so go get packing and lets reach at 5:30pm at the Kelly's and Tori can you bring your jeep plz."

They all nodded and left.

(I'm not going to write everything and explain so i'm going to write from when tori left home .)

Tori threw her belonging into the back of her van and left home at 5:15pm.When she reached their she only saw Blake waiting the others weren't there yet so she got out and told Blake to but his stuff in the back of the van.He then pulled her towards the side of the van and pulled here into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart she asked "What was that for" and he replied "Tori I love you and I've always been in love with you since I first met you." "Blake I love you too since the day we met." They embraced another passionate kiss.

Then they turned around and saw the rest of the team arguing over who owes them what amount of money with the exclution of Cam who was sitting on the hood of Tori's van looking on highly amused.Tori's voice suddenly broke the silence "You guys bet us OMG I can't belive you,oh well we better let's start going it's 5:30pm already so they jumped into the van and Tori pulled out of the drive way and headed towards the college.

Blake was in the the front passengers seat with his hand on Tori's tigh while the rest including Cam were talking about the girls they were going to meet and then started singing songs.

Tori reached over to Blake and gave him a quick kiss never taking her eyes off the road.

Plz send some reviews and i'll update tomorow thnx


	2. Back to school

**Chapter 2: Back to School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PRNS**

**Candy:** Soooo you and Blake are together atlas

**Tori: **yeah thanks to you

**Candy and Blake:** aww that's so sweet of you Tori

**Tori:** i'm flattered (then she sighed)

By the time Tori pulled in ther drive- way of the college it was raining and the headmaster was there awaiting them with umbrellas. The headmaster then showed her where to park her van after they all emptied out their luggage from the trunk.

When Tori finished with her van it was 11:15pm so the headmaster said "I'll give you your suite key since you 'll all be in the same suite but in different rooms and after unpacking there will be another room check every 2hours and might i add that you'll all be in the same room with a kitchen, two bathrooms, one living room with a T.V set and six bedrooms. Tomorow morning everyone will meet at the big dining room (hall) at 7:00am prompt but for you only tomorrow will be an exception if you are late.Goodnight to you all."

And with that he gave Tori the key and showed them to their house suite.They all said goodnight in unison to the headmaster and went to explore more of their suite except Tori she chose one of the two rooms at the back of the hallway because there was two rooms on the right, two rooms on the left and two at the back.And so she chose one of the two at the back to have some privacy all to herself. But what she didn't know was that her new boyfriend was right next door. So she went to bed without telling Shane , Dustin, Cam, Hunter and Blake where she went.

When she went to bed it was cold and her blue wallpaper and blue bed covers made her feel so comfortable and as soon as her head touched the pillow she fell into an instant sleep slumber.

Thnx for the reviews it's gonna get a little trouble some for them to wake up but candy's gotta do what candy's gotta do Mwahahahahaha! don't for get to review.


	3. Late and Kissy Games

**Candy: **so how's the suite do u like it?

**Blake: **it's good i slept fine

**Tori: **good?i slept like a baby

**Blake:** but u are my baby

**Tori: **that's so sweet(giggles because blake is kissing her neck)

**Candy: **oh brother

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN PRNS PLZ DON'T SUE**

**Chapter 3**: Late and kissy games

OMG i'm sooooo sorry not to bring this up in the first story but they are not using their real names in schoool because Capri and Marah don't know what they look like only their real names so instead: Blake-Nick Baley

Tori-Hailey Milano Hunter-Miles Baley

Dustin-Conner Knightly Cam-Justin Hawks Shane-Brandon Sharp

Tori woke up next morning to know that it was quarter to seven and then realised that they had to go to the big hall at seven for their lesson schedule.So she got up and went into the shower while she was in the shower Shane and Blake woke up and Shane took the available Bathroom so Blake went to the bathroom Tori was in. When he got there he stood by the door and heard her singing

**_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go_**

CHORUS:  
There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more

(Than wanting more)

I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half-way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing

CHORUS

I'm wanting more

I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...  
Always... Always...

CHORUS - repeat twice

**_  
More to life  
There's gotta be more to life (more to life)  
There's gotta be more to life (more)  
More to my life  
_**Singing the last part of the chorus as she came out she bumped into Blake "Oops sorry" she apologized "No it's okay and by the way you have the most beautiful voice i've ever heard" he said kissing her neck softly "Thanks" she said giggling at the touch of his soft of lips against her tender skin.

"Ahm" the sound of the already dressed Hunter and Cam cleared their throats to get the two lovebirds attention since they were too caught up in each other's attention."Don't we have college to attend and it's already seven o'clock" Cam calmly replied."Ohh shit "Tori and Blake cried in unison.

So Tori went to get dressed while Blake went to have his bath.When everyone was finished they grabbed an empty backpack they packed and raced down the different corriders and hallways to find the hall.

Finally they found it and it was packed with newcomers chatting.Then the headmaster noticed them "nice of you to join us " he said in a cherry voice "now lets get started." So he handed one of the teachers a pile of schedules to give out to the students.

After giving Tori and Blake their schedules Blake moved nexted to Tori and started kissing her neck moving up towards her mouth for two reasons one to get some annoying girls to quit asking him out and two because he wanted to.Hunter pinched the two's upper arm for them to stop what they were doing.Tori looked back and said "someone's jealous" Hunter scoffed and said "I don't think so"hitting her playfully then smiled.But th smile was wiped off because she hit him so hard on his arm he thought that it was broken.At the sight of his facial expression all six began to laugh.

The headmaster heard them and asked" was it something I said funny" he asked Tori, Hunter and Blake.Tori quickly said"uhh nothing mister...sir" she was really nervous and she was shaking slightly, Blake noticed and wrapped his arms around her when the headmaster continued talking.

The bell rang and they went off to their first lesson Bio-Chemistry.

Plz review that wud be good i'll update either later today or tomorrow thnx xx **_  
_**


	4. Bad Bad Experiment

I 'd like to thank footychick for all of her helpful and pretty good reviews.

Candy:ha u almost got busted by the headmaster

Tori: but we didn't it was easy

Blake: easy?u were shaking in my arms

Candy: At least Hunter was too chicken to answer

Hunter: Chicken I wasn't the wimp (he was refering to Tori)

Candy,Tori,Blake:(gasp)

Candy,Tori,Blake: get him! u r so dead Hunter

Hunter: u guys know i was just kidding (looks around nevously)

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN PRNS FOR THE 4TIME DONT SUE!

Chapter4: Bad Bad Experiment

Tori and the rest of the gang made it to their chemistry classroom and entered to find Marah and Capri already in their seats waiting for other students to come in.

After the students entered the teacher ordered "everyone get into groups of two." Tori-Blake paired, Cam-Marah, Dustin-Capri, Hunter-new girl Hannah and Shane-Megan also new girl.

"After you have finished pairing come around the front table and i will show you what to do for your experiment."She announced.They all gathered around the front table.

"Today we will be doing an experiment with Colbalt Chloride blue paper to know if hydrogen have been produced by making the blue chloride paper turn red.I'm Mrs.Jenkins.Not using red highlighters, pencil crayon or markers.Remember this will go for points so do it wisely, if caught cheating or misbevaing in any of your lessons or in the hall ways points will be deducted.Got that straight? now you may begin"

Since it was ten of them only she did the register quickly:"Nick

HaileyConnerJustinMilesBrandonCapriMarahHannahMegan

She heard Replies of "Here, yes,yup and yo. She just said carry on.Tori and blake got and electric charge, some water and a piece of colbalt blue paper."Do you want to do a bit of lazy experimenting" Tori asked Blake and Blake's reply was "What do you mean" "I mean this" she used her ninja power of water and wet the paper a bit and it turned pink the she said "Blake use you ninja power of lightning and blast the paper make sure nobody sees you okay" and when he did that the paper turned red.

Then Blake decided to do it with equiptment since he and Tori were finished when he put the pink paper over the electric charge and Poof.A small red substance covered Blake's arm and Tori was cracking with laughter until tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Poor Nick Marah cried with a little chuckle behind it.

Update tomorow for u guys and u too footychick xx


	5. What to do

Thankx for all ya'll reviews. here is chapter 5.enjoy.

Chapter5:What to do

After chemistry was a free lesson everyone went back up to their suite."Hey guys want to watch a DVD?" Tori asked "DVD!" Shane shouted "We didn't bring any DVDs" "Umm you didn't but I did." Tori replied.

So she went in and got the choices of DVDs there were Shaun of the Dead,Dawn of the Dead(**there is a dawn of the dead for those who don't know I watched it in america and it's more gruesome than shaun of the dead)**,Scary Movie 1,2,3 and Scream.

They all chose Shaun of the Dead. Tori went back to her room to put back the rest of her DVDs.When she came back Hunter asked "How long do we have our free period" she replied "3hours".So they started the DVD.

In the middle of the film Tori and Blake began to get a bit preoccupied well not a bit alot.Kissing and seducing each other so Cam piped up "Which is the movie you and Blake or Shaun of the Dead?"

Shane had to laugh at the phrase and that earned him a good blow in the abdomen from a giggling Tori."Jeez you hit hard for a girl" he complained "What did you just say?" Tori asked. Shane replied "Nothing" "Oh you did say something and I know what it is" Tori said calmly like a lioness on the prowl for her dinner."You're dead" Hunter and Blake replied in unison.

No one realized that Dustin was not participating in the conversation.Then Csm turned around from his postion on the ground to look in the couch at Dustin and quess what Dustin was frozen in horror from the movie in his seat with his legs drawn to his chest."Dustin ?Dustin! DUSTIN?" Tori called but he wasn't responding so she told blake to stop the movie and when he did it Dustin snapped out of his daze.

"Dude what's the matter you froze up like an ice cube and Tor tried calling you and you didn't answer"Hunter said "Ohh sorry Tori it was so gruesome I couldn't take my eyes off it and since the DVD's off let's listen to some westlife songs because we've got 2hours of our free period left"

Everyone Said okay and Dustin brought out his portable CD player and put in the CD when the first song began to play which was Heart without a home:**_Girl I love to watch you  
You're like candy to my eyes  
Like a movie that you've seen  
But you gotta watch just one more time  
But that smile you're wearing  
It's a beautiful disguise  
It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside  
And you seem so lonely_**

But you don't have to anymore..

Chorus

If you're a heart without a home  
Rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though  
You're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if a reason's, what you're looking for  
I'll be yours

I'll be yours

I'll be a new sensation  
One you never had before  
I got a feeling if I gave you some  
You'd probably want some more  
Did you know that Baby  
You're the bluebird in my sky  
I only wanna make you happy cause  
I love to see you fly

And if you feel lonely  
You don't have to anymore

Chorus

I'll be yours, I'll be yours

I'll be the raft in the tide  
I'll be yours  
I'll be the truth in the lie  
And what's more  
When no one opens the door  
I'll be the hope that you're looking for

Chorus

It took about 4minutes to finish and then Tori said "We are supposed to be following Marah and Capri" Then Blake said "one more song and i'll tell you what we should do okay" and once again every one nodded yes in reply. Last song,Dustin skipped the songs to one of his favorites:Hit you with the real thing:**_It's 99 degrees and the temperature is creeping up  
I felt your foundation vibrate a mountain might erupt  
I've almost got you there so let me take you all the way  
a taste is stimulating keep you hot like_**

What (take it till you're high and low)  
Like how (system overload)  
Like who (sure you wanna rock the boat)  
And hit you with the real thing

What (rock you from the left to right)  
Like how (electro paradise)  
Like who (if you wanna up your line)  
And hit you with the real thing

Taste the infinity and mysteries surrounding you  
Erotic stereo kicks in the bass and treble too  
Come hold your hands above your head and let them levitate  
And be hypnotic and the trip won't stop

Chorus

Need you more than enough  
Ecstasy till you're insane  
Find adrenaline rush  
Feel the power through your veins  
And hit you with the real thing

(Bring it till you're high and low)  
(System overload)

I'm gonna show you how I'm rocking the boat  
(Rock you from the left to right)  
(Electro paradise)  
I'm gonna hit you with the real thing

It's 99 degrees and the temperature is creeping up  
I felt your foundation vibrate a mountain might erupt  
Come hold your hands above your head and let them levitate  
And be hypnotic and the trip won't stop

Chorus 2x

And hit you with the real thing

"Okay so hear is the plan, Cam you pretend that you like Marah and Dustin you and Capri and Tori and Blake you will go with Cam and Marah while me, Shane and Hunter go with Dustin and Capri Okay " They Nodded and when to split up but before they left the room they changed but Tori said "Next lesson PE so put your PE kits in you locker and when the bell goes we have to go to the PE Department and you know where that is okay" Blake added and what we find out about Marah and Capri we will share tonight Good now go"

I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday I wasn't at home for the whole day so plz review and I'll update soon.

**__**

_**  
**_


End file.
